


A Huntress's Reward

by ahunmaster



Series: Monster AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Dirty Talk, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Sex, Language, Lycans, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl has just finished a hunt when one of the lycans jumps her.





	

 

"Fuck... Fuck, Mistress... You looked so good fighting that damn witch.  When you blasted her arm off-!  Mmph!"

 

Prowl didn't need Long Haul to recap her fight with that witch that had been killing people on this side of the mountain.  She had just done it not even half an hour ago.  And its corpse was still warm not even five feet in front of her after she put another bullet in its head along with a spike, holy water, and a magic spell to ensure she never came back.

 

Of course, as soon as she had finished with its body, the lycan, fully transformed, had jumped her, bringing her into a deep, wet kiss before pushing her to her knees on the bloody ground and fucking her.  At least he had been courteous enough to oil up his cock before he slammed into her like the beast he was.

 

And here they still were, Prowl still being fucked by the lycan with her juices and cum staining her pant legs.  How was he able to ignore the fact that a major battle had happened here and that this wasn't the best place to take care of post-battle coitus?

 

But fuck, she was just too aroused by his cock repeatedly hitting her spot inside her.

 

"Wanna fill you again.  One more time.  One more time until you're full of seed."

 

His clawed hands were holding her legs apart as his giant, lycan cock thrusted in and out of her shaky body.  It had been a long time since she gave up figuring out how her vagina had not been torn to shreds by the size of their cocks.  And ever since they had fucked her so many times while they had held her captive in their castle lair, it was so much easier for them to just push her down and start thrusting away immediately.  At least when she or they were slicked up nice and wet.

 

Sometimes when they didn't have any on hand, they often just made her cum on their tongues until she was soaking wet before they fucked her hard.

 

She felt hot, sweaty skin against her soaking back, the sweat sticking her coat to her back, as a gasping breath whispered into her ear.

 

"Fuck... You were so good, Mistress.  So sexy... I thought I was going to cum.  But I had to hold it back.  I wanted to fuck you, Mistress.  I wanted to make you feel good.  You deserve it after your fight with that old hag."

 

No, what she really wanted was some food and a nice bath.  But she wouldn't mind some mind-blowing sex either.

 

Just not on blood-soaked ground, that is.

 

"Gonna cum.  Gonna cum inside you."

 

Long Haul was unable to hold back.  As he held her tight to his body, filling her with cum again, Prowl groaned as she came.

 

Well, at least it was over.  After Scavenger had jumped her that first time months back, she had been very firm in telling them that any attempt to take her back or hold her there for too long after a hunt would result in a bullet to their head.  So they had been very careful about how long they spent after her hunts fucking her full of cum.

 

She could at least be grateful that she was only fucking one of them after her hunts.  She didn't want to imagine how she would ever get back if three or all five of them took part in giving her a good post-battle fuck.

 

At least she could still walk after this.

 

END


End file.
